Follow Me Down and Support Me Up
by MangaMariam
Summary: In the middle of battle Optimus get fatally injured while in his last moments he chooses his successor, His Scout and figurative son, Bumblebee. Now armed with the Matrix and having his family guarding his back he leads the Autobot army. Will he be successful or will Megatron win in he end?


Bee's POV

Dying? He's Dying. No Way, he.. he … HE CAN'T! how... why ... **HOW**?! I arrive to Optimus coordinates only to see him in a puddle of his own life energy. ENERGON. Ratchet trying to stop the wound but we all know he's not going to make it. "Bumb...le...bee." I cringe, his voice raspy. Quick steps took me to him as I kneeled down to be next to him. "I'm right here Bossbot. I'm right here." I gently grasp his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "How….you've ... grow...n." Coolant builds up in my optics "I ….on...ly ….wish ...I… co..uld...see..you as an...ad..ult" The dam is beginning to crack as coolant tears began to fall. "You've always were the best father figure Optimus" He smiled. He's dying and had the strength to smile, oh how I wished I could do that. "Bee... I had a dis...cution with the *cough* other primes … and have come to a decision." "What decision?" I get a slight panic 'He couldn't mean…' my optics widen "No way!" His smile widens "I think … you would make... a great Prime." The dam gains more of the spider web cracks "Are you sure? I- I- I don't know how to lead an army or.. Or how to do any of the leader stuff! I could make it worse for all we could know" "Have some faith *cough* in yourself Bee. After all … i've always believed in you…." The grip of my hand goes limp "Boss...bot?" Nothing "Bossbot?!" The hand goes cold and loses its colour "Optimus!" I give him a small shove to prove he's alive. No movement and the dam collapses "OPTIMUS!" Next thing I know Ratchets holding me, soothing the pain. "He's gone. Gone gone...why? Why did there have to be this stupid war. why ?" I knew I was broken right now. I knew it and I hated it. A bright light comes out of Optimus's chassis. "The Matrix" a combined gasp from behind Ratchet and I, with the help of said medic, I got to my peds. "Bumblebee, are you sure you are ready for this?" The Matrix floats forward until it stops directly in front of me, I watched it with disdain. One could have mistaken the it for an innocent tool but I knew better. I knew of all the suffering it has brought to it's previous possessors. I could feel Ratchet's comforting squeeze of my shoulder plating, a sigh escaped me "Ratchet, do you think if I led things would be better? The war will actually end?" he was silent "Bumblebee, I honestly don't know if this primus forsaken war will end but if anything Optimus and I know is there's a leader in you. Not any leader either but a great one. All you have to do is let it out." I turn around and give Ratchet a hug. "Thank you, Thank you for everything you guys have taught to me." facing the matrix with a determined face, I reach my servo to it "Bring it Matrix." It quickly floats to my chassis and with brilliant glow of light, I reappear. The feeling of all this knowledge flowing thru my processor I finally understood how Optimus gained all his courage, a small smile escaped onto my face when I see Ratchet. "Seems like that Matrix did wonders to your height" He gives a small chuckle "What do you mean Ratch?" I look at myself "I'm still same old me" He laughs a little more "Kid you're as tall as me maybe a little taller" I hear laughter behind me and with a quick turn reveals the culprit. The rest of team Prime. "Hey guys, how's the rest of the battle?" Bulkhead steps up and pats my shoulder "we won this one and with little casualties too. I call this an accomplishment." He grins and gives me a back pat. "Really? Well this gives less to do then." Ratchet gives a sigh of relief and the tension leaves for a bit. All was well until Wheeljack asks the dreaded question "Hey wheres Optimus?" And the tension came back, full force. Ratchet and I avoid his gaze, but before long Ratchet broke the silence by going into medic mode "He won't be joining us right now…. Or ever again." I quickly give ratchet a hug, while the other absorb the information given to them. For the cycles that pass we just stay there morning for a friend, a role model, a leader and a great adoptive father.

A dropship was called to quickly take Optimus's body and those of our fellow autobot comrades that's sadly have perished setting up the funeral didn't take to long. A Jour at most but considering who fell it was to be expected. First came all our comrades then cames Optimus, we had help it it at the Hall of Primes. Every Bot had shown up injured or healthy, all were there. Ratchet walks up to the podium "Fellow Autobots, we are here to say our final goodbyes to our leader and friend, hell even a member of our family. Though he may has passed he has left us his successor." I walk towards Ratchet while the rest of the bots begin murmuring "is he even capable?" "he went from scout to leader? What was prime thinking?" " we're all going to die!" Ratchet steps back and gives me the podium and with a commanding voice i begin to speak "I can tell most if not all doubt my capabilities as a leader I don't blame you I think so myself but we can't let this drive us apart we must focus on the real enemy and if you respected optimus as a leader and friend you will put your prejudice aside and continue to fight for freedom TILL ALL ARE ONE!" there's loud cheers at the end chants of "BumbleBee!" or "WE SHALL WIN" all thought there were some of disapproval they kept to themselves. Ratchet watches me with a fond look and glances at prime's body "you chose a great leader old friend"

Cycles after the funeral the team meet up again though everyone was still in mourning things had to be discussed, mainly what had happened and what's the next step. To get everyone there all that was needed was a quick "meet at the conference room". It could have been the tone that's made the move there faster or it could have been something else entirely. I glance around the room taking in their expressions and every face i look at my spark aches with pain. I couldn't take any more of those expressions, ' _if optimus was here he would know what to do. Might as well tell them why we are here'_ I give a quick cough to gain their attention, unsurprisingly i got it very quickly. " So i've called you all here to tell you what our next step is and it's actually very simple. We are leaving cybertron." This gave me a few mix reactions example Arcee, Jazz and the Jet twins gave me a look of surprise while Bulkhead, Cliffjumper and Ironhide gave me a look of anger. Wheeljack was indifferent and Ratchet was understanding. I turned back to Ironhide, his faceplate showing me he's just about ready to explode "WHY ARE WE JUST LEAVING CYBERTRON?! MEGATRON WILL JUST STEAL IT FOR HIMSELF, ALL THE FIGHTING WOULD HAVE BEEN FOR NOTHING THE DEATHS AS WELL!" I wince from Ironhide's yell ' _ouch, my audio receptors'_ a few others clearly share my thought. I brace my for the questions I'll receive "that's quite simple and trust me when I say this for I hate it as much as the next bot. Ironhide, Cybertron can't hold life anymore. It's dying of us whether we like it or not." The room went dead quiet, so quiet that's thinking felt too loud.

OMAKE - The bane of all evil

Bee was quietly sitting in Optimus's office, well his office now, with Optimus's ghost watching him with an uncharacteristic sadistic smile, that smile was sending alarms all over Bumblebee's head telling him to start running. ". . . So I thought you died, why are you still here?" Optimus gave a psychotic grin "Oh I'll be gone in a few hours but first there's something I must introduce you" With shivers going down Bee's spine he asked the dreaded question "and that is?" Optimus walks over to the locked door near the desk and opens slowly it "Oh just a good old friend, **PAPERWORK!** ". When the door was fully open Data Pads flooded the room. Poor Bee wasn't seen till 3 days later, if you were near the office one can still hear the faint laughter from Optimus. One could tell that he enjoyed seeing him suffer the same as he did not to long ago.


End file.
